The Call of Malassa
The Call of Malassa is the second scenario of the Dungeon Campaign in the Shades of Darkness expansion of Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Walkthrough The angry cries of the Black dragons disrupt the meeting of Sorshan, Sylsai, and Menan. Sorshan states that the dragons are crying out because of the disunity between the three clans, and that one of the children of Tuidhana must lead them as a collective. Sylsai objects, but Menan agrees with Sorshan, stating that Malassa has told him the same. It is determined that the one that can earn the respect of the Black dragons is the one that will command the clans, and so the competition begins. As Raelag gathers resources for the trek, he meets with Calistar, the leader of the lost legion of Minotaurs. Raelag asks how they have been doing, hearing that they'd had some difficulty getting accustomed to the caves. Calistar responds that they had made camp above, in the glacier, even having rebuilt the old sawmill there. Raelag commends them for his helpfulness, but surmises that there must be a problem with the sawmill. Calistar informs him that a snowstorm had left a landslide of ice blocking their exit from the cave. Raelag figures that when the snowstorm passes, the ice will melt, but Calistar informs him that angry spirits of Ice and Air have taken up residence in the glacier, requesting that Raelag rid the glacier of them if he wants access to the sawmill. Raelag meets Sorshan on the road, who informs him that the Trials of the Dragons must take place before the Faceless will convene to divine the location of the Tear of Asha. Sorshan informs Raelag that there are three trials ahead on the road; one of sight, one of sound, and one of strength, stating that he is not allowed to disclose more than that about the trials. Sorshan says that he believes that the Black Dragons are looking for a conciliator and not a warrior, one that will unite the clans as one nation. Passing through the portal to the entrance of the Onyx Circle, Raelag comes upon a Faceless. Surprised, he states that he thought the children of Malassa would not interfere in the trial, and asks whether he is here to help or hinder. The Faceless states that he is merely an arbiter of the trial, and that Raelag must seek the whispers of Malassa in order to uncover the truths of Malassa. Raelag encounters the first whisper, which speaks in his own voice, proclaiming that the Dark Elves will adhere to the rites of Malassa, who sheltered them when no other Dragon would, and swears by his name that they would make a mark on the world. Raelag scoffs at the words, fueled by anger, stating that they should have learnt the lessons of Deirdre's sacrifice, and that they paid the price when they did not. The next whisper is again Raelag, who states that he has gone too far, almost selling his people to the Demon Sovereign, stating that he must hand over control of his people to someone else. Raelag is thankful he did not sell his people to Kha-Beleth for empty promises, and hopes that Sylsai will not fall down the same road. The final whisper is Raelag speaking to Isabel in the future, offering to take her away, if she trusts him to. Raelag surmises that it must be a whisper from the future, and wonders who he is speaking to. Once Raelag has collected all three whispers, the Faceless arbiter appears to him. Raelag states that he has found the truths, but is more lost than ever before. The Faceless approves, as one may only be found if one is first lost. It poses a question to Raelag, asking which of his brothers he would swear fealty to, should his quest fail and his army lie in ruin. Raelag figures that Sylsai will negotiate with the Demon Sovereign, and that Menan will try and negotiate with the Elves, wondering which would bring the quicker end. The Faceless bids him to choose. Raelag may choose to side with either brother, taking him along the path of Blood or Tears, respectively. Regardless of his choice, Raelag asks the Faceless if he has passed the trial. The Faceless does not reply decisively, stating that Raelag will find his answer with the dragons of the Onyx Circle. Raelag reacts with frustration at the evasive nature of the Faceless. Approaching the Onyx Circle, Raelag is stopped by a shadow watcher, who states that in order to pass, Raelag must pass unseen, that being caught by the watchers is to fail the trial. Raelag states that he will be seeing them, for they will not be seeing him. A group of assassins appear, and Raelag uses them to invisibly infiltrate the wall, attacking and defeating the Shadow Watchers. Finally, Raelag makes it to the Onyx Circle and meets with the Black Dragons. Speaking with them, they inform him of the final trial he needs to perform: the Trial of Strength. Raelag asks who he will be fighting, to which the dragons respond that he will be fighting them. Defeating them, the Dragons bade him choose a path between Tears and Blood should he have not already. Once the choice is made, the Black Dragons usher him into the center of the Onyx Circle for his anointment as the the one who may lead the Black Dragons into battle. As soon as Raelag passes the trials, a hero joins him. Sorshan will join him should he choose the path of Tears, and Yrris will join him should he choose the path of Blood. In either case, the Triumvirate convenes in light of the decision, with Sylsai outraged that the Black Dragons chose the son that would abandon his own clan. While Menan abides by the decision of the Black Dragons, Sylsai refuses to take orders from his brother. Raelag objects that he merely intends to find a home for his people, not give orders, but Sylsai stops him. Sylsai speaks of the time when the Holy Falcon Empire invaded their lands, asking if Raelag remembers it, but answering his own question by stating that Raelag was too busy courting the daughters of the men come to slaughter them. Sylsai refuses to listen to them, summoning Demons as evidence of his new pact with Kha-Beleth. The demons move to attack, but an army of Dungeon forces move to stop them. Menan states that his brother has not earned the servitude of demons, but instead bows before them. Sylsai retorts that the demons will follow his orders to sack Menan's city. As Sylsai's warlocks summon Pit Fiends to attack Raelag and his party, the Black Dragons swoop in and destroy Sylsai's reinforcements. Raelag and Menan leave the meeting as the Black Dragons destroy the forces in attendance. Afterwards, Raelag, his companion, and Menan end up at the home city of the Shadowbrand clan, and must take back the cities of the Soulscar and Nightshard clans from the demons. Along the way, Raelag meets Jorgen, and asks if Jorgen has come to help him against Sylsai's demons. Jorgen contends that they swore an oath not to interfere in the conflict between Tuidhana's sons, and that this is his battle to fight. Raelag states that a friend would help, and Jorgen admits that he does value their friendship, offering to aid him in spirit even should he not be able to attend the battlefield, and agrees to provide him with training. Raelag defeats the Inferno forces and Sylsai's Soulscars, to the despair of Sylsai. Raelag warns him of the price of dealing with Demons before imprisoning him. The Faceless soon appear, stating he has proved his worth, and offering to serve him. Raelag requests they locate the Tear of Asha from his mother's ashes, and goes to rest. Events *Raelag is accepted as the one who would lead the Black Dragons into battle. *Sylsai betrays Malassa and turns to the Demons. *The three clans are united under Raelag's banner. Strategy For the initial half of the scenario, speed is key. The first week should be spent building essential core structures and completing the subquest to obtain the sawmill. Once the second week has been reached, Raelag should immediately head towards the Onyx Circle. While he completes the tests, Elite structures and other helpful buildings, such as town portals, should be built. When the second half of the scenario is reached, it may be wise to consolidate all of the forces into one hero and quickly take the one town of the Demon Cultists. Since they only have one town, when their heroes are gone, they will be defeated. Once this has been accomplished, it may be wise to make use of two different hero groups; one should act as a line of defense, hopping between towns via town portals as necessary to defend against the many weaker heroes of the Soulscars. The other should head towards one of the two Soulscar towns (or any taken town or fort) and claim it, building a town portal to easily add it to the line of defense. In this way, the number of towns available to Raelag's group should soon outnumber the enemy, and if casualties are kept to a minimum on Raelag's side, their forces will quickly dwindle by comparison, making them easy targets to defeat. Category:Dungeon Campaign scenarios